Roman Slave Market
by Sara-Wackadoo
Summary: It's after the war and she's widowed and he's enslaved. Two lonely people. Will they find happiness in each other or will his past catch up with him? KBMF, ASTH, GWDM
1. Diagon Alley Squre

Roman Slave Market

By Sara-Wackadoo

Disclaimer- Harry Potter and everything associated with the afore named books belong to JK Rowling who really is a most brilliant woman… I wonder if she'll sell me Marcus.

After the war a statue was erected in Diagon Alley. A square was built and it was positioned right in the middle with a large, beautiful phoenix on top, continuously being dieing before being reborn. Upon the base were silver gilded panels, names, thousands of names, lined the panels, war heroes who had died to keep England… the world really, free from the terror of Voldemort.

Every time that Katie saw this statue a tear crept to her eye. So many people she had loved now had their names engraved in the horrible piece of stone. This included friends, family and even enemies; so grieved for everyone whose names lined the walls.

Now Diagon Alley Square was fill of people, bustling through with a crowd, excited for a day of freedom free of violence, the war, two years gone, almost forgotten on the sunny summer day. Unfortunately, as Katie pushed through the crowd with Alicia Weasley, late wife to George Weasley, they headed towards a barricaded area at the far end of the Square. It was heavily guarded with Aurors, wands at attention, since those behind the barricade were war criminals, what were left of Voldemort's army; those whose crimes had not been serious enough to end them up in the already swarming Azkaban. These criminals were serving a life sentence for the crimes they had committed, hard labor usually to the people who they had wrong. Wizarding families who had lost loved ones in the war were entitled for revenge… and get a household servant at the same time. These prisoners wore golden collars around their necks, symbolizing their imprisonment. It was impossible for them to be removed and if they went out of order, with just a thought, the criminals could be willed into submission… or said the Ministry said. Nothing had happened to disprove this fact and the girls, who lived together in small, isolated house in Herts, decided they would need an extra hand around, especially since Alicia's little girl, Tyla, was getting older.

As the two witches passed through the barricade they scanned the selection of wizards being held. It reminded Katie of the Roman slave auctions, the thought making her shiver. Familiar faces greeted her eyes and Katie tried hard not to stare at some of the more unlikely deatheaters. Although many of those she recognized were former Slytherins, there were also Ravenclaws and even a few Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. 

The two girls browsed the holding pens, not sure what… or who exactly they should be looking for when a large man with striking, dark brown eyes caught her eyes. He had massive, strong shoulders and a hard, muscled, bare chest. Although his eyes were cold, Katie could tear herself away from the man. He cracked a slight smirk, revealing a pair of jagged canines and Katie recoiled in horror, recognizing the man she had been admiring – Marcus Flint.

"Katie," Alicia spoke up, interrupting her thoughts, "which kind of servant do you believe we need? Someone strong or someone with good skills?"

Katie shrugged, "Both would be good, I guess, but I don't like the idea of living in such isolated conditions such as at the house in Herts. Maybe we should go for someone stronger…"

"What if the collar were to break?" asked Alicia. "We don't want to be attacked in our sleep."

"Nothing of the sort has happened, Madam, I assure you," a pompous voice informed the two ladies who spun around surprised to see a tall, thin man, decked out in gaudy red robes standing behind them. "They are all well disciplined and collars are guarantied not to break."

Alicia looked inquiringly at Katie who shrugged. "It's a hard decision," Alicia said at last. "Can you recommend anyone to us?"

"Of course, Madam," the man answered just as Katie hissed, "No, he'll try and give us the troublesome ones that no one else wants."

The man looked outraged at this and clucked his tongue in frustration. "I assure you Madam, that I would do no such thing… and to show my good will, I'm willing to assign you two new servants instead of one."

Katie looked unconvinced but Alicia just smiled and followed the man through the pens, telling Katie that they could both pick one each. 

"What specifically are you looking for?" the wizard asked and Alicia quickly relayed to him that she wanted someone good with babies and strong so they could do housework.

The man looked thoughtful for a minute before leading towards a cage towards the back. "I'm sorry that none of the women fit your description but many of them are quite mean spirited. But I think I have the man for you two ladies. He was a minor Deatheater from a large family, so he does know how to raise children, babies as well," the man told Alicia as they stared into a cage with six occupants. "Now, where is that boy!" he muttered to himself before pointing and nodding at the guards who stood next to the cage to retrieve a young man who was currently covered by mud and grime.

"This, Madam, is Terrence Higgs. A former Slytherin, pureblooded with seven siblings and a Hogwarts degree. He was a very minor Deatheater and did not participate in the last battle."

Slytherin seeker, Katie wanted to add, until Lucius Malfoy bought the position for his son, but she doubted that Terrence would take kindly to that comment.

Meanwhile, Alicia slowly paced around Higgs, sniffing him daintily and recoiling from the smell. "Well, he will need a bath…"

"We will be sure to outfit him in proper attire before you take him," the wizard replied and Katie was sure that she saw Higgs glare but Alicia didn't notice, she was to busy studying the Slytherin.

"He will do perfectly," Alicia finally replied before turning to Katie. "Now let's find you a Slytherin."

"You know Ali, I'm sure I'd prefer a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor…"

Alicia shook her head, "No, Slytherins would be the best choice. At least we know how they're bound to act. With Ravenclaws and Gryffindors… even Hufflepuffs, we can't predict how they will act, I mean, they did turn to the Dark Lord!"

Katie sighed, "But I would prefer someone who isn't a Slytherin… they're safer."

In the background, Katie was aware of Terrence snickering but she ignored the man, hoping he would be controllable once they got him home. Ali was a grown woman, she could make her own choices.

"Madam," the wizard from before interrupted, "do you have any idea of what kind of servant you'd like?"

Katie thought for a moment, "Maybe we'll just stick with Higgs here…"

"Katie, no! We must get another, it's a wonderful deal."

Katie sighed, suddenly feeling uncomfortably guilty, it was the Roman slave market feel, she was sure. Quickly she shut her eyes and turned a little before pointing to a random man and announcing, "That one," with a pointing finger.

Alicia drew in a disapproving breath as Katie opened her eyes and was unsurprised to be confronted with Flint's smirk.

"I do not think he's a good choice, Madam," the wizard said nervously. "He's very brutish and devoted to the Dark Lord."

Katie felt a growl forming at the back of throat, "I'm sure, sir, that I may make my own decisions and I have made it, so please, do not change my mind."

"What happened to Ravenclaws or Gryffindors?" Alicia asked in a disapproving voice.

Katie ignored her friend and looked pointedly at the wizard, "Are you going to change your mind about the deal?" she asked in a shrill voice.

The wizard shook his head. "We're happy to see the devil gone…"

"Good," Katie replied with a curt nod. "We must soon return, please hurry with the papers so we may leave."

The man nodded and freed Marcus Flint from the cage and then bound Flint and Higgs together by the wrist and they headed towards the office to file the paperwork.

Half an hour later, four Aurors had just escorted the ladies and their two new servants home, bowing goodbye to the women and giving the men the evil eye before their was a pop and the Aurors were gone.

"What now?" Alicia asked, turning to Katie, "Should we wait for Ginny to drop off Tyla or should I fetch her myself? I don't want to leave you here with them," she added.

"Ginny or Angelina will pop around soon," Katie replied, "We should probably get the boys cleaned up soon anyways."

"Boys?" Marcus Flint growled. "Wish to come over here and see a boy Bell? Where's Wood anyways, now there's a boy if I ever saw one."

Terrence snickered at this as Katie's eyes stung and Alicia's cheeks turned red.

"I heard you married him, Bell… and you married Weasley, Spinnet. What they do? Get up and leave you?" he continued, snarling.

Oliver Wood, her loving husband was dead and the reminder always brought tears to Katie's eyes, until the point where she had changed her name back to Bell since she couldn't stand people asking, Do you need help with your groceries, Mrs. Wood? or That'll be five quid, Mrs. Wood.

"He's dead you bastard," Katie hissed, her eyes hurting so badly they almost stung. "It should have been you, it should have been. If you ever bring him up again… well the Ministry isn't going to miss you, one less Deatheater, you know?"

"Is that a threat Bell?"

Katie's laugh was manic as she replied with deep sarcasm "No, it's a declaration of love."

Marcus laughed at this at which point Katie darted out and punched the large man in the face just as the front door was opening and Ginny Weasley entered, carrying a baby with a toddler in his terrible twos walking at her side.

"_Fight_!" Hadrian cried, Ginny's two and a half year old son running towards where Flint had been sent sprawling to the ground. "Are you going to hit Aunt Katie?" he asked curiously, "because I can and will take you on!"

"Hadrian! Come here," Ginny Weasley cried in frustration and horror, registering Marcus Flint lying on the ground. 

"Tyla!" Ali cried grasping the tiny bundle from Ginny's arms. "How are you baby?"

Tyla's small hand shot out, grasping onto Alicia's hair as she pulled happily. "Mama," she cried, "Mama!"

Terrence, who had been helping pull Marcus to his feet, starred curiously at the small body in Alicia's arms, his eyes softening. He loved children, they were his weakness, the reason he had never gone far in the service to the Dark Lord… unlike Marcus Flint, his old Quidditch captain. Flint was really lucky not to be in Azkaban, Terry thought, staring down at the prown man whose lip had cracked and now bleed profusely. One day, Aurors would come for Flint, they would catch up to him.

"Oh, Gin," Alicia said, interrupting Terrence's thoughts, "we got the servants from Diagon Alley, but they smell like pigs!"

Ginny nodded, studying Marcus with cold, calm eyes. "I see… and I smell. I believe they should be bathed," she continued and she pulled Hadrian away from Marcus, the former who was attempting to climb up the latter's shoulder to give him a punch. 

Flint just looked confused at Hadrian's actions but the young boy looked to be having quite a bit of fun. "Oh Rian!" Ginny cried, exhasperated, "please, you're making me nervous." She quickly plucked Hadrian off Marcus with a nervous look and turned to Katie and Alicia, "I was going to ask the two of you if there was room for Rian and me but it seems like you already have quite the fullhouse. Fred is getting very annoying these days, specially since Angie's pregnant and spends most of her days eating. I guess I'll need to find somewhere else to stay. Maybe move back into Mum and Dad's," she added as an after thought.

"There's room Gin!" Katie exclaimed as she turned on the men and kicked Marcus to his feet before motioning Terry to stand. "They're perfectly safe, if you're worried about the big, bad Slytherins," she added, looking at Hadrian.

Ginny blushed and shook her head.

"Then it's settled!" Alicia exclaimed, "You're moving in and that's the end of this! Now please! I never knew Slytherins smelt so bad! You two bastards are having baths!"

Terry gave Alicia a sly sneer, Slytherins were known for their sexual appetites before all else, and said, "Will be joining us?"

Ali blushed red, even though she had bore one child already. Hearing innuendos from a Slytherin was just two much for the poor girl, Katie thought.

**Author's Notes**

WELL!! What do you think? Is it a good idea? Did everyone react how you'd think they would? I guess the reason Katie choose Marcus was a bit stupid… but ya. Couldn't think of a better idea.

Please review, the more the reviews, I must add, the more likely for me to get off my lazy ass and update. ;)


	2. Bangers and mash, the food of Bachelors

Roman Slave Market, Chapter Two  
  
By Sara-Wackadoo  
  
A torrid of water collided against his skin, boiling off the dirt and grim that had covered his body for the last five weeks when he had been transferred to the market's pens in Diagon Alley from the small prison that was heavily guarded and secured; the prison where the Warden had happily snapped his wand into two sorry pieces before heading onto the next prisoner.  
  
Stretching slightly, he pulled a container off the shelf, flipping it open and bringing it to his nose. It smelt like satsuma, a scent he was sure he had smelt at the pens when Katie Bell had first arrived hours ago to free him from the pens and taken him to another prison; this one disguised as small cottage full of women with plush, pink sofas and warm hot stove in the kitchen.  
  
Massaging the sweet smelling scent into his hair, he groaned, who would think that he, Marcus Flint, would ever use satsuma smelling shampoo, it would make every Slytherin laugh... well those who were not in Azkaban or in the pens.  
  
Finally, with soft, satsuma scented hair, he stepped out of the shower, grim faced. Wrapping a fluffy white tower around his waist he examined the clothing that Bell had left outside the door. They consisted of soft, cord slacks and a woolen black turtleneck that fit snuggly against his muscular chest and hips.  
  
Running a comb through his damp hair before he left the small bathroom, he headed downstairs to the sitting room or at least tried to but he bumped into Bell who was standing with her back to the wall across from the bathroom door. "Flint," she greeted, trying to keep her eyes from examining his fine body, "I was just waiting to make sure you didn't try and escape... and to tell you that there are wards around the house. If you do try and run, Ali and I will have a horribly hard time trying to get the blood stains off the grass."  
  
Marcus found himself laughing, low husky laugh that would of made Bell step back if she wasn't already standing against the wall. Fueled by the terror in her eyes, Marcus took a step towards her, smiling viciously at the frightened, young woman.  
  
Suddenly a wave of lightning shot through his body; that was the only way Marcus could explain it. He found himself jerking as the cold, piercing current ran through his body before he dropped to the floor, panting for breath.  
  
"You see, Flint?" he heard Bell say, "That's what happens when you disobey any orders given to you by Ali, Gin or myself. Do you understand?"  
  
From his place on the ground, Marcus unhappily nodded his head before climbing to his feet, cursing silently under his breath. Katie Bell was a minx; he should have figured it out before when he had played Quidditch with her. She was a tricky, aggressive witch and for a instant he wondered what it would be like to get her under the sheets... but looking up at her angry face made Marcus swallow any remarks about her attitude, Katie did not look happy.  
  
"Kate!" a voice screamed from downstairs, distracting Katie from the man in front of her, "What's taking so long?"  
  
"I'll be down in a sec, Gin!" she screamed back down the stairs before turning back to Marcus, "We're going downstairs now and you'll learn all your duties around the house and the grounds."  
  
Muttering obscenities under his breath, Marcus followed Katie as she descended the stairs, feeling like a house elf.  
  
When they entered the sitting room, Terrence on was on the ground by Alicia Spinnet's feet and the little creature who seemed to be the Weasley girl's son was running around the room, bouncing off walls and talking non stop.  
  
Studying the child for the first time, Marcus noted his curly blond hair and icy eyes. They looked familiar to him but he wasn't quite sure where he'd seen the features before, but the point was that he had seen them.  
  
Terry was sitting with the baby in his arms, rocking it her. Marcus could remember the other Slytherin's fondness for children when a sixth year Slytherin had gone after his third year sister. Higgs had blown his top and beat the sixth year to a pulp before hexing him six different ways, each hex for the one lesson a year he should have learned at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well Higgs, it seems like you've got yourself a new friend," Katie crooned, smiling at baby Tyla in Terrence's arms. The child was a beautiful baby with startling blue eyes and bald, soft head. Katie loved to touch that head, crooning at the baby girl as she did so, as Tyla reached up to pull her long, dirty blond hair that was hardly ever placed in ponytails these days.  
  
Sighing, wishing for a baby from her dead husband, who had died over sixth months ago, she moved to one of the couches and scooped an unhappy Hadrian into her arms, holding the toddler hostage. "I caught you, Rian," she cried, hugging the boy who struggled to break from her arms.  
  
"Watch it, Bell," Marcus Flint commented harshly from the door way where he still stood, "you may suffocate the poor boy. He's a man, not a doll."  
  
Katie glared, hating the Slytherin more and more by the minute. She wasn't sure what had made her decide to choose him but now she wondered if it was possible to take him back.  
  
"Did they say anything about a return policy, Ali?" Katie asked, voicing her thoughts.  
  
Ali shook her head as she watched Higgs play her daughter happily. At least someone was happy with their choice, Katie thought, studying her friend with an experienced eye. She had known Ali since they were four and she knew when the other girl liked a boy.  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
Hadrian managed to struggle out of Katie's arms eventually and took off across the room, right to Marcus.  
  
"Rian," Ginny said, concern in her voice, "Come away from him. He's a scary man."  
  
"Just like Daddy!" Rian cried happily, trying to get Marcus to bend down so he could pull the man's hair.  
  
Ginny went slightly pale at the mention of Hadrian's father. Katie had no idea who the father was and if Alicia knew, she wasn't telling. More likely than not Ginny had told no one, not even her mother. Ginny Weasley was very secretive when it came to her precious son.  
  
With as much dignity as Marcus could muster he pulled the young boy up in his arms and tossed him over his shoulder like a potato. Katie would have been horrified but Rian was giggling like mad as Marcus held the boy in front of him and dipped him towards the ground like an airplane. "Crash landing!" Flint cried and tossed the boy onto a near by couch.  
  
Ginny looked astounded by the display that had been preformed before her and it was several minutes before she uttered a word. "Wow Flint, I believe I've now seen it all," she muttered, watching the man impressively. "Under all the dirty moves and glares I was unaware that there was a kind person under that Slytherin exterior."  
  
Flint shrugged. "Don't get used to it," he told the red-haired. "This kid's special, reminds me of someone I used to know."  
  
Ginny blanched, her freckles standing out on her pale, porcelain skin. "Who does he remind you of?"  
  
"Can't remember," was Flint's offhand response.  
  
"Good, keep it that way," Ginny snapped in a very un-Ginny-like tone. Flint smirked at this while Katie and Alicia backed up a little, away from the younger girl.  
  
"Can you either of you two cook?" Alicia asked, looking at Higgs expectantly. Higgs shrugged.  
  
"We had house elves too cook," Terrence told Alicia.  
  
Alicia looked frustrated with this answer and replied, "Well there are none here... or at least, no elves... you on the other hand can think of yourself as a house elf without the pointy ears and magic."  
  
"Fucking wonderful," Terry muttered.  
  
"Now, follow me Higgs," Alicia continued, climbing to her feet, "and none of that bad language near the children," she added, motioning to sleeping Tyla. "Do you think Flint should have a lesson in cooking as well, Kate?"  
  
"I know how to cook," Flint cut in.  
  
Alicia raised an eyebrow and replied, "What? Bangers and mash? Sorry babe but that ain't a food of choice to anyone but bachelors."  
  
Katie laughed, nodding. "Get into the kitchen Flint. Me and Gin will join you Ali. There's nothing better than watching two Slytherin prates learn to cook."  
  
"What's a prate?" Hadrian asked, curiously.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at Katie and asked, "Is there an echo in here, Rian? You say that one more time and I'll be washing your mouth out with soap, understand?"  
  
Hadrian nodded meekly, already familiar with the famous Weasley temper which graced every member of the family, whether it be male or female. "Of course Mama."  
  
Tramping into the kitchen, the men were showed the basics utilities needed to know. Marcus was sickened by the news that he would be using muggle machines to feed the three women, such as a device called a microwave which was used to heat meals from the refrigerator; a tall, coffin shaped object in which vegetables and perishable foods were found.  
  
Within two hours, the tiny house smelt of burnt toast, hard boiled eggs and sausages. The meal was all the two men could come up with and the three women looked at each other sadly.  
  
"They have no talent when it comes to the kitchen," Katie said sadly, trying to ignore the charred bread which she tenderly chewed.  
  
Alicia nodded, "It's sad really. I don't want to cook anymore! You should have chosen someone who could cook, Katie!"  
  
Katie shrugged. "They can do heavy lifting, clean the gutters, mow the lawn and so much more. I'm sure they'll be busy all the time."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I cannot understand why you decided to purchase a Slytherin, either of you. Why couldn't you have settled on some nice Hufflepuffs?"  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Wow, thanks for all the reviews! It's really awesome to see so much interest in the first chapter!  
  
For those who are waiting for Draco, he'll show up in time, but for now I want to focus on the other two couples. I hope I cleared up Hadrian's parentage for everyone in this chapter. Draco is his father but Ginny's very closed lipped about it and he'll be a mystery for a few more chapters I believe but hints will be thrown in along the line.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
SammySue- I'm glad you liked it! I threw in the history as a whim but I'm glad I did it now. It's a good comparison to make to the current situation and hopefully I'll be able to throw in a few more hints towards the Romans as I go on, so look for those.  
  
Queen of the Night- I'm so glad!  
  
Emvee- Glad you liked the first chapter!  
  
Katerinarose24- I'm glad that this is original! I try pretty hard to come up with as original as possible plots. Draco will enter the picture soon, or least his name will. The person himself, won't be till later but hopefully you'll think it's worth sticking around for.  
  
Kimrs1973- Thanks. I hope you like unconventional pairings, because I sure do!  
  
Ella Palladino- Glad you liked the plot! Hadrian is Draco's son, personally I'm don't really like Harry all that much but he will come into the fringes of the story since Ginny's an important character, so we'll have to have an event at the Burrow!  
  
Sabacat- Glad you like what I have so far! Draco is coming soon.  
  
Little-Black-Star- I'm glad you like what I've written so far and the next installment will be up soon.  
  
Again, thanks to my reviewers. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker. At the moment I'm really stressed with school work, but on Friday I should have everything done and then I should be able to sit down and write the next chapter.  
  
Review and show me your support and opinions! 


	3. Off to Market We Go

**Roman Slave Market**

**Chapter Three**

****

****

****

****

By Sara-Wackadoo

Time went by slowly at the little cottage. The days fell into a routine as the three women lounged in the gardens and watched the Slytherins slave away on the large expanse of lawns, bushes and flowers. Neither man complained and it was a deal that they all seemed comfortable with. As afternoon crept on them at a slow but steady pace, Terence would approach Alicia, gathering up Tyla in his arms and Ali would retreat into the house for a nap, for her night time hours were spent tending Tyla and she never got much sleep. While Terry dotted over Tyla, Flint would disappear deeper into the gardens. Once Katie had followed him, making sure to keep to the shadows. He stopped at an unfinished flower bed and set to work planting and nurturing the bulbs and blossoms. Katie had quickly retreated back to the house, knowing she had witnessed something both strange and wonderful at the same time and equally knowing that Marcus Flint would have not appreciated witnesses to his tender, loving care.

Of course such good, peaceful time didn't last forever and as summer started to fade into autumn, so did the peace. Marcus and Terry could no longer tend the garden for all hours of the day and the women no longer wished to sit outside as the air chilled and Ali worried over Tyla getting a cold. Flint was sent outside to tend the garden, which was no longer a two man job, and Terry kept to the house, looking after the children, vacuuming and doing other odd tasks. Sometimes Katie would keep a watchful eye on Flint from the shadows, appreciating his love of nature and delicate hands. It was now hard to believe that he had been a deatheater, a killer, Katie thought on one such day as she silently regarded the strong man as he raked up fallen leaves.

It was the middle of October and Halloween was approaching fast. Katie, for the first time in her life, almost feared the upcoming holiday when veil the material and spirit worlds were thin and she could come in contact with her loved ones. She knew instinctively that she might see Oliver again and she feared what he would think of two deatheaters living in the cottage, which Oliver had bought before his death with his Quidditch earnings.

Katie sighed and Flint looked up from the pile of leaves he tended, his eyes meeting hers as she stood in the shadow of a tree before he turned back to his work, ignoring her. Turning, Katie headed back to the house, pondering what All Hallows Eve was like for Marcus Flint. Surely, with a past like his own, he would be haunted by those who he had wronged, murder victims from his Deatheater days who would not be silent when they could haunt their murderer in such away. She knew that murderers hated that night above all others, when spirits of those they wronged shimmied closer and whispered threats in their ears and turned their dreams to nightmares. She had seen this first hand with her mother's father, a stern looking wizard whose ideal world was muggle free. In his youth, under the direction of his own father, he had tortured and killed muggles from the village below his old manor and their revenge had haunted him to his old age, even though he had since regretted and attempted to repay the damage he had done, but then again, death was irreversible. Easy to take but once taken, final.

Katie's feet crunched between the dry leaves as she approached the house, entering into the kitchen where she would soon help Ali prepare diner. She heard voices in the living room and approached cautiously, not wanting to interrupt an important conversation.

First she saw the back of Ginny's redhead as she inched into the living room but soon spotted three figures sitting on the couch across from where Ginny sat on her own. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Harry's wife and best friend Hermione Granger-Potter.

"Hello," Katie said pleasantly, eying Ginny strangely. Ginny and Ron had not been on good terms since Ginny's mysterious birth but here sat Ron and his two best friends chatting amiably to Ginny? It was strange, thought Katie.

Harry smiled at Katie, "Why hello Katie. How are you holding up?"

Tactless, thought Katie who gave a weak smile. "I'm holding," she replied.

"We were so upset when we heard," murmured Hermione, unsurprisingly, more tactful than her husband, "Is there anything we can do?"

Katie tried to smile, "I have everything I need here, thank you Hermione."

Ron grunted, "Including Slytherins." Turning to Gin, he added, "I don't like how they're so close to Hadrian."

"You should have thought of that when Rian was born instead of coming up to complain almost three years later, Ron. He's my son and I know what's best for. Terence would never hurt him, he loves children."

Ron's face went beat red when Harry interrupted, "That's all well and everything but what about Flint? Remember, I knew him at Hogwarts, he was bad news, always cheating and rough. He shouldn't be around children. He's dangerous."

"C'mon Harry," Katie found herself interrupting, "This is a whole different age and don't think we can't handle both of them. We're modern witches; we haul our weight and then some."

"Exactly," Ginny agreed. "During the war when the men were out doing battle we stayed at home and protected ourselves. Remember the DA? You taught us Harry and the whole Wizarding World _knows_ you're the best and so do you. Stop being paranoid, it's getting you no where."

"I don't like it," muttered Ron.

Ginny shook her head and then promptly decided to ignore her brother. "You came here for a reason Harry. Do you have any news?" Harry quickly glanced at Katie and Ginny added, "Katie is my friend, she'd find out soon enough."

Harry looked at the ground and answered, "He hasn't been seen since the end of the war nor has he been caught. The deatheaters we do catch we question about him but no one seems to know. He might as well have fallen off the edge of the earth."

Ginny's eyes misted and her voice came out choked, "Very well. Can you please leave now? I need to be alone with my soon. I'd be grateful if you contacted me with any news."

"Of course, Ginny," Hermione nodded and dragged her two best friends towards the fire place, reaching for some flow powder. "If you need anything, just ask Gin, and we'll be in touch." Then she threw a hand full of powder into the fire place and announced, "Godric's Hollow," and the three disappeared into the fire.

Ginny slowly rose to her feet and Katie felt too scared to ask what that was all about. Fortunately Ginny answered that question in a brief, two word answer, "Draco Malfoy." Katie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped but Ginny ignored her and walked out of the room.

Katie thought about following her but decided against it. If Ginny wanted to divulge more information, she would, but Katie was quite sure that the other woman wouldn't be pushed. Instead she headed towards the kitchen where Alicia had her hands full with supper. Terry was attempting to feed Tyla.

"Here comes the broom, open up Ty," he said, motioning to the spoon of apple sauce in his hand. Tyla giggled, opening her mouth to receive her food. From Ali's place at the counter where she was making a salad, smiling as Terry amused her daughter.

"Need any help, Ali?" Katie asked.

Ali looked up for a moment, thinking. "Do you think you can whip into the village and pick up some eggs?"

Katie nodded, "Of course. Let me get my coat then. Is there anything else?"

Ali shook her head, "I think you should take Flint with you. There's been reports of Deatheaters still on the move. You'd thought they'd gone into hiding, but there have been sightings."

Katie nodded. "I don't know Ali. I don't want to be on a road alone with Flint when there's other deatheaters around."

"He has a soft spot for you, Kate," Ali replied. Katie shook her head.

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Ok, do it to humour me. I think you'll be safer with him. Please Katie, it will set me at ease."

"Fine," Katie muttered as she retrieved her coat and pulled it around her shoulders.. "But only because I want to stop you from worrying."

"You need a big bloke like Flint to carry your groceries for you anyways. You're going to Greenfields right? They have the best vegetables, Muggles always do."

"… And the best bakery and the best butcher. I know, you and Gin love Muggle fair for some strange reason."

Ali laughed. "There's nothing wrong with the Muggle way. It's much more satisfying than using magic. You should try it sometime."

"I have. My mum was a Muggle, remember? She always made me do the dishes by hand, even though we had that wonderful device called a dishwasher," Katie joked.

"Just get Flint and get out of here. The sooner you're back, the sooner you're out of his company."

Katie nodded and headed out the door and ran right into the man in question. She wobbled, almost fell but a strong hand gripped her elbow while the other wrapped around her waist, securing her to a hard, muscular chest. "Watch what you're doing, Bell," Flint's low voice seeped in her ear.

Katie shivered, fully aware of the powerful arms that encased her and stopped her from falling. "I was. I didn't except you to be lurking outside the door. Put me down Flint."

She felt his hot breath at her ear as he laughed. It was disconcerting and Katie had to work very hard to stifle a shiver. His arms quickly slipped away from her and carefully setting her up right. "As you wish," he told her, a crooked smile on his face, reflecting amusement.

"Katie!" Alicia's voice sounded from the kitchen. "Have you asked Flint if he'll take you to Greenfield yet?"

Marcus arched an eyebrow at Katie. "Greenfield? Isn't that the Muggle village four miles from here?" He was curious and he really did feel like spending time with Katie Bell, much to his chagrin.

"Ya," Katie answered before Alicia could. "Ali and Gin refuse to cook with magically vegetables… meat… bread… Pretty much all essential food. They prefer naturally grown and harvested stuff of the Muggle variety; they won't listen when I tell them it's not nature because they use fertilizer and chemicals these days."

"Fertilizer is natural," Ali interrupted, "and they don't use those chemicals. One of the women at the market told me it polluted ground water, so the farmers don't use it, since they get all their water out of wells."

Katie shrugged and turned to Marcus, "Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you could come, Flint."

"Why Bell, are you begging?"

Katie smiled mischievously, "Well, I really do need a bag boy."

Behind her, Ali laughed almost hysterically, trying to picture Marcus loaded down with bags, he presumed.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" he finally asked, glaring as Terry suddenly came onto the scene, Tyla asleep in his hands.

"Nope," Katie shook her head.

"Choice in what?" Terry asked curiously.

"Being her bagboy. Couldn't Higgs do it, Bell?" Marcus asked, a slight growl in his voice. Katie laughed.

"Get moving Flint. Ali needs this stuff to make your supper."

Marcus, being smart enough to realize he wouldn't be winning that battle, exited the house, Katie behind him. Terrence was laughing as door shut, muffling his hearty laugh.

They headed out of the yard and down a country lane in silence. There were no real Muggle roads to their little cottage, just the way the three girls liked it and the lane didn't go straight to Greenfield either, but rather to the home of Ginny's parents' at the Burrow. Instead, they would have to cut over fields to get onto another dusty lane that would led them into Greenfield. Katie knew the way instinctively and neither had to worry about Muggles following them, since their lane was cloaked with anti-Muggle charms, provided by Arthur Weasley and with the help of some Order wizards (just because Ginny and her family was estranged, didn't mean her father was unwilling to protect her). Just had always made her feel safe back in the days before the two Slytherins had moved in, although now, she didn't even need that bit of extra security, having two strong wizards around the house.

They had just turned off their little lane and into the first field when the attack happened. Katie had been a few steps behind Marcus because of his longer strides, which had given them the advantage for Marcus to be able to shield her from the onslaught of dark cloaked wizards.

There were three of them, quickly forming a rough semi-circle around Marcus and Katie. For the first time in her life, Katie was in the centre of an armed conflict with deatheaters. For all her training under Harry, Katie had never faced a real enemy and her wand shook as she held it with clenched fingers.

"We're here to release you, Flint," the one who must have been the leader announced.

**Author's Notes**

****

Wow, I'm so excited about all the response I've gotten for the first two chapters! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update for months but I've been really busy. To tell the truth I didn't know if I would be updating again. You can probably tell that it was written in parts, months apart. I still haven't gotten my laptop but I do have a job (halleluiah) so I'm currently saving for one (and then long nights in my room writing).

Many thanks to my awesome, awesome reviewers.

**masalapatil**- Thank you so much for the review. I think that a sexy Slytherin would be heavenly, so there's no need to kid. I'm glad you like the concept. Occasionally I come up with an idea worth keeping and I hope this was one of them (I also hope it hasn't been done before, or at least before I started my story. ;) )

**Cotton Candy**- Is that a Dark Angel fan I see? Lol. I'm glad you're interested in Ali/Terry and Katie/Marcus. They're really good ships, but unfortunately they're not written enough. I like to develop the relationships really slowly, going through many twists and turns. Draco should be showing up in the next few chapters. I'm tempted to bring him in for the next one, but that would be just to easy.

**Scarlett Darling**- Hehe. I'm addicted to this ship, I must write more. Where it will lead though, only time will tell because at the moment I have _no_ idea.

**Hio**- Yes, it is rather obvious but hopefully he won't be showing up for a few more chapters unless the muses get really lazy. I like the anticipation better.

**Queen of the Night**- That's alright. I'm just glad you like my writing.

**Miss Auburn**- Thanks. I'm really glad you like it. Sorry about update times.

**The Pill's Pretzel**- I love your s/n btw. I hope I'll convert you into a M/K and T/Aer as well as a D/G shipper. Draco will get here eventually. Lets just hope he doesn't come to soon.

**Ella Palladino**- Hmm. Malfoy in Azkaban. What a brilliant idea. Ponders We'll see, I might just steal your idea. Hope you don't mind.

**Katerinarose24**- I just hope that they're softer sides were believable. I'm trying to stay OC but at the same time expand their characters in a believable direction. I'm a big T/Aer. Hope I can convert you too. Mweahahaha.

**Nichole Malfoy**- Thank you.

**kimrs1973**- Someone out of my own heart. I really like developing slowly. I read quite a bit (fanfiction and otherwise) and I've seen very few relationships that I have liked when they were developed really fast. To answer your questions, Tyla's father (now dead) is George and yes, Ginny is single.

**Jaded Vine**- I'm really glad you like it and you find the plot original! I was scared that it would be clichéd or something (since I haven't read many ffs lately.) I'm glad you're willing to wait for Draco. As they say (whoever they are) good things come to those who wait. ;)

I just realized that last time I updated was February. I feel guilty. I promise another chapter by next Friday! If it's not up by 5pm PST, give me an email ( ). Oh, and please tell me if you'd like a little Boy!Blaise/Luna thrown into the plot or if you think that'd be to much? I'm thinking to much but maybe a scene could be worked in.

Reviews are treasured.


	4. Berserk

**Roman Slave Market**

**Chapter Four**

****

**By:** Sara-Wackadoo

**A Quick Note:** I know it's been about five months since my last update and I'm truly sorry for that. I can't promise quicker updates in the future since I'm very busy with school right now (and I should be studying archaeology at the moment, oops) but I will try. I seriously thought that I had given this story up for good. I had major writers block about how I would progress and get Marcus and Katie out of that spot of trouble and didn't want to go back and change what I've already written. Then I woke up this morning and for some reason this story came into my head and I just knew the solution to my problems. It just all came together, so I really hope that you like my solution for my little problem. I did make very minor changes in the third chapter but I very much doubt anyone will remember what I changed (other than fixing the spelling of 'Arthur' because sometimes I am an idiot.) Anyways, what was supposed to be a quick note has suddenly turned long and lengthy, so I'll get on with the story. I hope you enjoy it.

Fury.

The emotion seeped into his body as the three deatheaters approached them. Katie had shielded herself behind him and all he could think of was her safety. They had demanded that Katie's wand be given to him and now he clutched it so hard that his knuckles were white with strain. The rage was spreading through his body until he started to shake, almost unable to control it. If his temper heightened anymore, he realized, he would lose control altogether. His feelings seemed foreign, as if another wizard had cast a spell while he was unaware; maybe someone had but that was neither here nor there. What was important right now was that his fury had reached a point where his sight had started to blur, heightening the sensation. At the moment he believed he could kill the deatheaters with his bare hands.

Suddenly Katie's wand was hitting the ground as he charged forward, determined to put the scum of the earth, although they once may have been his dear friends, out of their misery for good. He left Katie behind, a startled expression on her face and somehow managed to take two of the deatheaters to the ground at the same time. Using his weight to keep one subdued, he focused his attention on the other deatheater and carelessly slammed his fists into the man's face and chest, producing many bruises and much blood.

Time ceased and he never stopped to think why the other deatheater hadn't attempted to defend his fallen comrades or what had happened to Katie. He was defenceless to any magical attack but the thought had never crossed his mind. Instead, he moved his fists to the next deatheater once the first had passed out due to the pain caused by his beating.

Eventually though, after both his victims were incapacitated and incapable of even moving their little fingers, time began again, sneaking up behind him in the disguise of strong hands pulling him off the deatheaters and wrestling him to the ground. The face of a Ministry Auror gave loomed above him, giving him a lopsided grin and then mutter something under his breath before raising his wand and moving his lips in the most frightening manner. The world then went black and Marcus Flint, for a split second, felt sane again before he fell totally unconscious.

When Marcus had suddenly charged forward, Katie had dived for her wand, paying little attention to Marcus or the deatheaters. The feel of the smooth wood in her hand had calmed her considerably for a split second before she looked up and accessed the situation. The deatheaters had momentarily forgotten about her it appeared, two of them being under Marcus Flint's muscular body while the other stared in shock. Her stunned hit the free deatheater moments after her assessment and he crumbled to the ground. She inched forward slightly, wand still attentive, to reassure herself that she had cast the spell correctly. Fortunately the deatheater was unconscious and the other two would soon be too.

Turning her attention to Marcus she decided she didn't wish to go anywhere near him. He seemed to have completely lost it and she didn't want to get between him and his victim, or anywhere in the general vicinity. Backing up a few good feet she cast the spell which every witch and wizard, young and old, had learnt during the war and a spark of bright red light streaked upwards into the sky.

Steeling herself, Katie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Someone had to be calm and explain what happened and it definitely wouldn't be Marcus. He wasn't calming down in the least and Katie wondered if he abandoned sanity altogether.

A popping noise startled her, causing Katie to jump and she quickly spun around to see five Ministry Aurors approaching her.

One of the Aurors, a witch of about thirty years approached Katie with a reassuring look on her face. "Are you alright, love?" she asked and Katie nodded. The witch glanced towards Marcus, who was now surrounded by three of the remaining Aurors, while the fourth secured the lone deatheater who Katie had stunned. "Can you tell me what happened?" the Auror asked, her eyes, a sharp blue, now focused on Katie. She pulled out a clip-board and quick quotes quill and stared directly at Katie. "Name first, then please recount these past events. By the way, my name is Marley Jackson," she added, her voice softening.

Katie nodded. "Um, my name is Katie Bell. My companion is Marcus Flint, he was a deatheater, and is now in my employment." Katie realized she was hesitant to call Marcus her slave. What a strange thought. "We were going to Greenfield to pick up some vegetables and a few other things for tonight's supper. My roommate thinks that the Muggle way of growing vegetables and raising livestock produce the best food. She's very fond of doing things the Muggle way; she always says nothing is as satisfying or as good as a home-cooked meal, right out of a Muggle oven. Anyways, since it was dangerous and we needed a lot of ingredients, we thought it be best if I brought Flint along," Katie said, gesturing to Marcus. She glanced his way and gasped. She had been so wound up in telling the Auror what had happened, she hadn't been paying attention to Flint. A tear escaped her eye and Katie sniffed. Flint was no sprawled on his back unconscious and another Auror was securing him to a stretcher.

"Shh, love," Marley murmured, stopping her quill. "He'll be alright. He needs to go to Saint Mungo's though to recover. Just continue with the rest of the story."

"But- but," Katie sniffed, "it was like he went insane. He lost it completely and just charged the deatheaters, losing himself completely."

Marley ran a soothing hand over Katie's shoulder and asked, "He is your slave, yes?" Katie nodded. "Well, darling, all slaves are cursed before they go into service." Katie gasped and opened her mouth to speak but the Auror hushed her. "It's not a nasty curse or a curse which effects his everyday life. It's only activated when his master, or mistress in this case, is in danger. It's called the _Berserker Curse_ after legendary Norse warriors who were said to lose all feeling in battle and felt no pain. Whenever a slave's master is in danger, especially if they are facing death, the Berserker Curse is activated and the slave will go into fury. It is a very useful tool for these times."

"It's a terrible tool," Katie told the woman, angry that such a spell would be cast on Marcus without her permission. "I want it lifted right away."

"Like many curses," Marley answered sympathetically, "it can no be lifted. Flint will be cursed until the day he dies. I'm sorry."

Katie ran a hand through her hair and sat down, trying to comprehend the news that she had just received. "I can't believe this. Who the hell did this to him? Why is it even legal? You talk about it like it's something that happens everyday. Like it's a common thing."

"It is a common thing. It's a precaution if you will. Most slave owners don't mind, they don't care about the slaves. They just see them as former deatheaters and as such, they think that they have the right to do whatever they please with them. These slaves are treated worse than house elves, much as it pains me to say."

Katie shook at the comparison, remembering stories about how wizards had often treated house elves in the past. Now these deatheaters were the new whipping boys. While Marcus was often surly and gruff, he wasn't evil and he didn't deserve to be treated that way. Neither did Terry and numerous other deatheaters. That thought definitely made her stop and think.

"Now, I think we'll continue the report at Saint Mungo's. Flint will probably be staying there for a few days to make sure that he recovers properly. Is there anyone you need to contact? Your roommate maybe?"

Katie nodded. "Yes, I need to tell Alicia and Ginny. I'm sure they'll be getting worried soon if we don't return home soon."

Marley nodded. "Alright. You can do that when we arrive at St. Mungo's. Just hold onto the back of robes and I'll apparate us there. I'm sure you're tired as well. It might be sensible for a medi-wizard to check you over as well."

Katie agreed and Marley waved her wand and with another pop they apparated into the waiting room at St. Mungo's.

St. Mungo's was a buzz with activity. Medi-witches running in every direction, patients being carted off for treatment and worried and tired family members waiting for their loved ones. Marley led Katie over to a fireplace where Katie quickly got in contact with Ginny.

"Oh Gin, I'm so glad to see your face!" Katie cried with relief. "We were attacked by a small group of deatheaters on the way to Greenfield."

Ginny gasped. "Are you alright? Where's Marcus?"

"I'm fine. Unfortunately though, Marcus is not. Apparently the bastards at the slave market curse all their slaves in case their masters are attacked. When we were attacked the curse kicked in and Marcus berserk. It was terrifying. We're both at St. Mungo's now but Marcus probably won't be home for a few more days. They want to watch him to assure that he recovers properly."

"That's horrible. Ali and I will be over shortly with the kids. Oh, but what should we do with Terry? I don't fancy leaving him here all by himself."

Katie shrugged. "Then bring him. I'm sure when Marcus wakes up he'd like to see him."

"Good point. We'll be there shortly."

"Thanks so much Gin. I don't know what I'd do with you or Ali."

"Well I don't know what I'd do without your support," Ginny replied. "And to think we almost lost you. I'm so happy you're safe."

Katie laughed weakly, "So am I. Anyways, I need to go. They want to check me out, make sure I'm alright and then take a report. But I'll be happier when I see you and Ali. Please come as soon as possible."

"Of course," Ginny replied. "See you soon." And then Ginny's face disappeared from the fire.

Katie straightened up and searched the room for Marley. The Auror was standing near a hallways, gesturing to Katie. Feeling much more relieved after having spoken to Ginny, she headed towards Marley and followed her down the hall into one of the wards.

**A/N**

Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed that and as always please review. I hope to update a lot sooner this time! Maybe next weekend. Reading Break is soon anyways, so I'll see what I can do.

To my reviewers:

**AllysonKat**: I agree, Marcus/Katie is an awesome ship. It's disappointing that it's not as popular as it could be though.

**Ella Palladino**: We will see. Although when thinking about it, I don't think Azkaban would be as effective without the deMentors. I was actually thinking about it and I'm trying to portray the wizarding world as dark since the war and well... in my mind it's _very_ dark. So I'm not sure if Azkaban is really going to be an option. He could be on the run from as clichéd as that maybe. Hopefully I'll think of something creative. ;)

**Neveada**: Awesome. I give my full permission because I'd really love to see it written but I really don't have very much time and I can't commit to anything. It would be awesome to see how it worked out though, because I agree that it has excellent potential.

**wittydim**: Thank you.

**Stompy-Sanji**: Oh no! After reading your review I realized how mean I was. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I hope that it was worth the wait. J

**fourlane**: I'm glad to find someone else who loves obscure relationships. There are certain ships with so much potential that don't get written that it's very disappointing. That's why I write. To please. lol. Anyways, so sorry that I didn't update for so long but hope that you still enjoy.

**masalapatil**: Again, I'm really embarrassed now about the cliffy. L I'm glad you like the way I'm portraying the characters, although Marcus's character goes through a huge mood swing in this chapter, yet it's not his fault! Unfortunately, still no laptop, so I can't write in bed. Wouldn't be awesome to write in bed? Anyways, I'm jealous that you have a laptop. Maybe I can get my dad borrow one from work again. lol.

**Queen of Night**: thanks!

**Scarlett Darling**: Of course! Hehe. This isn't in the abandoned pile yet. Hopefully I'll be able to see the entire thing through. It might take a while though. And for that I'm truly sorry.

**ayumi-dono**: Glad you like it! As for Draco, really he's not going to be showing up for a while, but he will have his time. One day, he will arrive but not yet.

**Depth of Soul**: Ya, I decided I have enough ships in here already. I don't really feel like developing another. Anyways, I mean to write a LL/BZ stand alone to sate that craving. Sorry for not updating on Friday, or any Fridays in the last five months. I hope to update more regularly now.

**Sokorra Lewis**: To tell the truth, I'm not a big fan of Harry or Hermione, which is why I always put them together. I haven't really read any Hermione!boyBlaise but I think that would probably be one of the ships I'd like Hermione in (although I really like Luna/Blaise which is vastly under shipped). Anyways, glad you liked it.

Please review. I'll give you all a cookie. Mmmmm. Cookies.


End file.
